


Lazy Sunday

by allthehearteyes



Series: I’m Not A Playa, I Just Fluff A Lot [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Domestic Bliss, Fluff With No Plot, HEA for Malex, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Michael’s adoration of Alex Manes, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael adores Alex.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is hardcore, raw...fluffy goodness! Only the sweetest, domestic bliss for Malex. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (same user name or @malex-allthehearteyes)

It’s late in the afternoon, Michael and Alex are laid out on the couch, legs twined. Alex is snuggled on top, his cheek pressed to the middle of Michael’s chest. They were watching a movie and Alex fell asleep, again. Michael smiles to himself. This has become their silly ritual. While trying to catch up on a show or watch a movie, they either end up foolin’ around or falling asleep. While Michael loves sexing up Alex at any opportunity, he cherishes these quiet moments too. Both of them relaxed, comfortable, at ease.

Michael draws in a deep breath, taking in the scents of desert wind and warm Alex. _No better smell_.

He uses his telekinesis to turn off the tv, and pull a blanket up and over them. As Michael lies there soaking in the goodness, he gazes down at his love. 

The flawless slope of his nose, the hard cut of his jaw, the bit of dark stubble above his lip. _Those lips_. So soft and giving, firm and passionate. Alex’s lashes, long and slightly curled, fanned down in a delicate crescent shape. 

Michael shifts so he can run the pad of his thumb over the curve of Alex’s cheek, just under his left  eye. Not many people realize, but up close Alex has a small constellation of light brown freckles there. They’re tiny, barely visible, but Michael adores them. A smattering of infinitesimal flecks, almost like stars, that Michael lovingly refers to as _Galaxy Alex_. Alex rolls his eyes every time he says it, but he smiles a little too. 

Michael moves his hand to run his fingers through Alex’s hair.  The strands thick and silky. The edge of his hairline slightly damp from sweat because Alex’s body runs hot, though he always insists on lots of skin-to-skin contact and never refuses a blanket. Alex is a glutton for tactile sensations, seeking warmth and closeness, and Michael is more than willing to oblige. He slides his fingers into the fine hairs at the back of Alex’s neck, gently caressing small circles into the muscles. This is one of Alex’s favorite things, whether asleep or awake, he seems to instinctively arch into the touch, wanting more. Michael feels Alex’s body rise and fall, as he lets out a big, sleepy sigh. Michael continues to massage his boyfriend and revel in their connection.

Alex Manes, a mixture of vulnerability and strength, dichotomous in nature, has captivated Michael since they were 17 years old. The extraordinary complexity of Alex has always tilted Michael off his axis while simultaneously centering him, calming him, and soothing him to the core. The mystery of Alex, a puzzle he never really wants to solve, exquisite and fascinating. Michael gives a small chuckle. He’s pretty sure he’ll always be surprised by Alex and is excited to keep learning about his nuances and quirks. Michael tightens his hold as he thinks about their future together.

Their path won’t be well worn, what with him being an alien and all, but it’ll be _them_ and it’s going to be great.

Michael never really thought he’d have something like this. He only ever dreamed of a future with Alex, but he didn’t believe it would happen. Didn’t think he deserved it, could be worthy of it, could have a life worth living. But here they are, having a lazy Sunday, in their sweet little home. They’ve had a long hard road, lots of life challenges from the start, but somehow they found sanctuary in one other and built a life together. They still have so much to figure out, but Michael looks forward to the journey ahead. The two of them. Partners. Through it all.

He leans in and places a gentle kiss to Alex’s temple, his eyes welling with unshed tears.  He’s content, happy. Hopeful. Grateful. Alex safely resting is in his arms, Michael feels like the luckiest person alive. He gets to share his life with the man he loves, and really, what could be better? Michael drifts off to sleep, a smile on his lips and peace in his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
